Exterior mirrors are customarily arranged on the exterior of a motor vehicle. Exterior mirrors are provided on an outer longitudinal side of the motor vehicle and include a mirror surface that provides visibility for the driver of things behind the motor vehicle and facilitate keeping the driver informed about the surrounding traffic.
Motor vehicles have a multiplicity of windows and lenses, for example windshields and rear windows, headlight lenses and the like, that should be kept clean to assure safe operation of the motor vehicle in traffic. Window and lens cleaning systems used for cleaning vehicle windows and lenses of this type and are known. A window and lens cleaning system is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,385 B1.
Window and lens cleaning systems of this type include a storage container for window and lens cleaning liquid. The storage container is manufactured with an integral filler neck and is arranged in the engine compartment of the motor vehicle. The filler neck can be closed by a closure cover. The engine hood of the motor vehicle has to be opened and retained in the open position to refill the storage container with window and lens cleaning fluid. The storage container of the window and lens cleaning system must be located from among a plurality of containers arranged in the engine compartment and the closure cover must be opened to refill the container.
One disadvantage of such window and lens cleaning systems is that the refilling of the storage container is very awkward. The closure cover may be soiled by dust and abraded material mixed with engine oil and generally cannot be refilled without making a person's hands or the clothing dirty. The selection of the storage container from among a plurality of containers arranged in the engine compartment causes particular difficulties in darkness. Raising and closing the engine hood can also make the refilling operation more difficult because of the required actuating forces on account of the weight of the engine hood.
EP 2 236 367 A1 proposes the solution of arranging the storage container of a window and lens cleaning system by locating the filler neck in a door frame of the driver's door.